<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Almost by Bizarra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628519">Almost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra'>Bizarra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mention The Doctor, Mostly Canon Compliant - ish, Original Character Death(s), Photo prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When an EVA goes wrong, it unsettles Kathryn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Worth A Grand: Janeway/Chakotay Photo Prompt Fic Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Almost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something about this screencap at face value really struck me. I tossed it into the Corner and prompted the folks there to use it as inspo for their own stories. This is mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Screencap by: Janewaycaps<br/>
</p><p>Kathryn stared at the body on the biobed. Such a young one. A career barely started. A life barely started. She clenched her eyes to stop tears from forming. Her throat tightened to block the sob she knew wanted to escape. It had been a simple EVA to check damage to the outer hull after the latest tussle with one of the residents of the Delta Quadrant.</p><p>It should never have ended this way.</p><p>“Kathryn,” the soft voice implored from behind her. The sob finally escaped at the comforting sound. How close had it been to him being the one laying dead in front of her?</p><p>No, she shook her head. She had to stop that train of thought. Kathryn felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and stiffened. She took a deep breath and hoped the emotion wasn’t in her voice. “What happened?” Did that sound authoritative enough? God she hoped it did.</p><p>The hand moved from her shoulder as Chakotay stepped next to her, still wearing his evac suit, helmet in one hand. “Neither of us saw the device until it was too late. She was rubbing her hand along a scorch mark when it exploded.” He explained as he too watched The Doctor fuss around the broken body of Crewman Selma Otto. “She must have brushed against the explosive and it triggered.” He looked down, then toward the woman who stood rigidly next to him. “I called for the emergency beam to sickbay just as my suit gave the warning that it had been compromised.”</p><p>At his admittance, her gaze quickly turned. For the first time she noticed that there was a rip in his suit, a crack in his helmet, and a burn on the side of his face. She gasped, “You’re hurt.”  Her eyes darted in an almost blank panic over the rest of him, “You need to see The Doctor.”  Kathryn moved to get the EMH’s attention, when Chakotay grabbed her arm.</p><p>“No. I’m… I can wait. Let him finish with Selma.” He pulled away as if he realized he’d crossed a boundary.</p><p>She shook her head, “Please. You need to be looked at.” Kathryn pleaded with her first officer, “there’s nothing he can do for her anymore. You’re more important.” She clasped a hand over her mouth, as her breath hitched. “I can’t do this right now.” She straightened. “Doctor,” she called, her eyes never leaving the depth of his brown eyes, “Chakotay was wounded too, Please make sure you see him.” With that, she pulled herself together, the captain taking full control. “I’ll be on the bridge.” She turned and left the room before Chakotay could say another word.</p><p>—</p><p>Chakotay stood at the ready room doors awaiting to be allowed entrance into her domain. Once released from sickbay, he’d stopped by his quarters to change into pants and a comfortable button-down shirt.  Ordinarily he wouldn’t be on the bridge in civilian wear, but he needed to see Kathryn, to make sure she was all right. He could tell that it shook her when she abruptly left sickbay.</p><p>The doors slid open, and he stepped across the threshold. He’d expected to find her behind the desk. When she wasn’t there, he moved further in and swept the room. He found her staring out of the viewport, coffee in hand. </p><p>“I don’t have a report of the accident yet, but I’ll get it to you as soon as I can.” Chakotay informed her as he walked only to the railing and stopped, giving her the space he could see she needed. It was also a way to keep him from wrapping his arms around her and giving her the comfort her posture practically begged for. </p><p>“It’s okay.” Kathryn said without turning. “I don’t need it before the end of the week. Take your time.” She finally turned his way. “Did you see the Doctor?”</p><p>He nodded and turned his face slightly so she could see, “yep. All better.“ He gripped the rail, “I wasn’t exposed to the vacuum long enough to do any actual damage.”</p><p>“Thank God,” she muttered.</p><p>“Kathryn?” His eyes asked a deeper question than his voice did.</p><p>She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she moved to the stairs and descended. She stopped parallel to him and with eyes never leaving the floor, whispered, “I almost lost you today.” She hesitated before continuing. “I need time to reconcile that.”</p><p>She felt his hand gently cup her cheek, a gesture she’d done to him time and again. At the light pressure, she met his eyes. They were soft, dark, and told her everything she didn’t want to hear, but needed to at the same time. With a gentle squeeze and a final drift of his thumb over her cheek, the touch fell away.</p><p>“The Doctor has given me the rest of the day off.” He spoke softly, “dinner tonight? My treat.”</p><p>With relief, she nodded. “Eighteen hundred?” His smile told her he agreed. She widened her arms and glanced downward to her uniform. “I’ll, uh, dress down.” She faced him again, with a smile. “And bring the wine.”</p><p>His smile broadened. “Make it a red.” With a last squeeze of the railing he pushed away. “I should probably go to my quarters before Doc sends a posse out looking for me. Don’t work too late.”</p><p>She huffed a light laugh. “Go.”  They separated each going to the separate doors. She, the bridge, he the corridor. Kathryn stopped before the doors opened and turned, “Chakotay?” He faced her. “I’m glad you’re okay.”</p><p>With that sentiment, she returned to the bridge.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>